CHRISTMAS XOXOXO
by madd.kaiit
Summary: Shane, Claire, Michael, and Eve are back for Christmas! Read the fun filled Christmas special between the couples and tell me what ya think. UPDATE: FINAL CHAPTER JUST PUT UP, contest at the end. VERY MATURE , RATED M FOR REASON . DONT LIKE? DONT READ :D
1. Chapter 1

CHRISTMAS X0X0X0 33

By: Gigglez.

~I don't know if they went though Chrismas already but….. just pretend they didn't. Claire is still 17. LOL- Read! Hehe.~

"Oh come on, Michael! Please, please, please, please, please!" Eve's whining made Claire Denvers giggle as her and her loving boyfreind, Shane Collins, played Kill Zombie: Christmas Edition. It was December 18, and her gothic roomate begged _her_ boyfriend for a christmas tree.

"Eve, no one would take care of it! You know that!" Michael Glass told his holiday smittin girl. He laughed though, as he tried to make up a christmas jingle on his guitar.

"Why don't we get a fake tree?" She argued on. Claire laughed harder, making her lose the game.

"Oh yeah! Loser! I win!" Shane jumped up and threw his hands in the air. Meanwhile, Claire was still laughing. _Eve is endless!_ She thought doubling over from her position on the couch.

"Im gonna go get some Eggnog," Michael sighed. He got up after placing his guitar back in the case and locking it up. Eve followed relentless. "I still don't get it!" She insisted as the two walked through the kitchen door. It continued when the door closed.

"Lets go to bed Claire" Shane siad.

"Sure," She agreed. As they made their way up the stairs Claire thought, _I wonder what Shane will get me. _She'd left hints around his room, in his wallet, under his plate at dinner, and the obvious, on his stack of boxers after laundry. She wanted a neckless, a gift card or a build a bear- which is werid but she just wanted one-and that was it. She knew from the months they had been together he wanted the PlayStation 3, a Wii or Xbox 360. She was thinking of the PlayStation 3 and a dog tag that siad Shane and Claire.

It was her first Christmas at the glass house, and she wanted it to be special.

Two minuetes later Claire and Shane were tangled in his bed.

"You think she'll get her tree?" Shane asked Claire, stroking her long silky brown hair. She was so tired from doing homework and making dinner- Steak and potatoes- she was drifting off, but his voice snapped her awake. It always did.

"Of course. She always gets what she wants" Clair snorted and thought, _Did I just _snort?

"Yeah, your right," They were silent for a few minuets and she drifted again but then he siad, I love you , Clair- with all my, I know –what- you- want- for- chritsmas- heart." She could hear the smile in her voice.

She laughed. "Love you too, Shane, with all my- Finally- you- get- it- heart." And after hearing _his_ sexy laugh she fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Claire woke in the morning to light kisses on heer neck. She opened her eyes. Shane. She groaned. "Oh man, what time is it?" She quickly snapped to attention. She had to be to classes by 10 AM and she didn't wanna be late, or else she'd see…..Monica Morell. (AN: IS THAT HER NAME? I FORGOT!)

"Relax, babe, its only 7" Shane siad. She laughed as she went to get up but her boyfriend wouldn't let go of her waist.

"Do you want brekfast before I leave? Because I have to get ready, wake up Eve for work and make brekfast. For everyone. So if you could please….." With a giggle she flung herself out Shane's arms.

"Put some clothes on women! Or I'll drag you back to my closet." He siad.

OH MAN IM SORRY I GOTTA GOTTA SKOOL. LOVES KISSES WILL FINISH PART 2 AT LIKE 4! BYEEE


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my gosh, you guys! So SO SOSOSOSOSOOOO SORRY I havent updated in SO LONG! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! My coputer is a piece of sh!t sooo….. Ok to make it up, a extra long chappy:**

**CONTINUING….**

_**Previously:**_

_Claire woke in the morning to light kisses on her neck. She opened her eyes. Shane. She groaned. "Oh man, what time is it?" She quickly snapped to attention. She had to be to classes by 10 AM and she didn't wanna be late, or else she'd see…..Monica Morel_

_"Relax, babe, its only 9:30" Shane siad. She laughed as she went to get up but her boyfriend wouldn't let go of her waist._

_"Do you want brekfast before I leave? Because I have to get ready, wake up Eve for work and make brekfast. For everyone. So if you could please….." With a giggle she flung herself out Shane's arms._

_"Put some clothes on women! Or I'll drag you back to my closet." He siad._

Fifteen minuets later, Claire was banging on Michael's door, dressed and ready to go. It was Claire's duty to wake up Eve every morning since Claire accidentally dyed Eve's black- skull thong into a pink- skull one. After another minute of knocking and Claire got impatient. Sighing heavily she let herself in. And screamed.

"Oh god! You guys- Im sorry! Please- uh- go on!" Claire backed out the room quickly, and ran down the hall and down the stairs. A quick recap ran through her mind: naked Eve straddling a naked Michael. _Oh. Oh god. Why me?_, Claire thought to herself.

"Hey! Claire Im sorry! Forgot to tell you its my day off!" She heard Eve call from upstairs.

"No pro-" Claire didn't even get a chance to finish before Eve slammed Michael's door, no doubt hurrying to finish what they started.

Claire ran into the kitchen to snag some of the bacon she made before she ran off to classes. A.K.A hell, really.

Omfg! I LIED, BY MISTAKE, SOOOORRRRYYY! My mom wants me to do laundry, will write tommarow, I swear!


	4. Chapter 4

UGH ! YOU GUYS , IM SOO SORRY , I'VE BEEN SUCH A CRAPPY PERSON ! I HAVN'T WRITTEN IN LIKE… 5 YEARS ! JK JK , BUT SERIOUSLY , IM REALLY SOORYY . I'LL MAKE IT UP … Enjoy :D ..

_Previously.._

_Fifteen minuets later, Claire was banging on Michael's door, dressed and ready to go. It was Claire's duty to wake up Eve every morning since Claire accidentally dyed Eve's black- skull thong into a pink- skull one. After another minute of knocking and Claire got impatient. Sighing heavily she let herself in. And screamed._

_"Oh god! You guys- Im sorry! Please- uh- go on!" Claire backed out the room quickly, and ran down the hall and down the stairs. A quick recap ran through her mind: naked Eve straddling a naked Michael. Oh. Oh god. Why me?, Claire thought to herself._

_"Hey! Claire Im sorry! Forgot to tell you its my day off!" She heard Eve call from upstairs._

_"No pro-" Claire didn't even get a chance to finish before Eve slammed Michael's door, no doubt hurrying to finish what they started._

_Claire ran into the kitchen to snag some of the bacon she made before she ran off to classes. A.K.A hell, really._

NOW -

Claire's walk to school was quick and so were the classes. Monica surprisingly didn't arrive at school and Claire found out why later.

"I, like , heard the mayor took Monica out of the state to get some surgery done. I think she's upgrading." Claire heard Penny Winters whisper to Eli Roger during study hall . _Upgrading?_

"To what size?" The boy whispered back. _Oh. Well Im stupid_, Claire thought.

The whole day was boring though, until after school. Her phone started to ring in her pocket and quickly pulling it out.

"Hullo?" Claire answered chewing off a snickers she'd purchased earlier in the day.

"Claire, baby! How are you?" Her mother's voice shocked the hell out of her. She didn't expect her mom to call her after the fight they'd had the other day about Shane. Her mom was being ridiculous, and siad Claire shouldn't be buying Shane a Christmas gift. It was disgustingly rude.

"Uh.. Hi mom, Im good." Claire swallowed the last bite of her snickers. "What are you guys up to?"

"Oh, nothing really…" Claire sat at an empty table outside a new café, deciding it was easier to sit and talk. For ten minutes her mom talked on and on about a new detergent, then Claire's grades(which were fine!)and then… Shane. "Okay, Claire." Her mother sighed. Claire's eye widened and she straightened up in her chair.

"Yes?"

"If you promise me Shane is getting you one too, I'll give you half the money of the cost of that.. What? Station play? I don't know, but-"

"Thank you, mom! That means a lot. And I know Shane'll get me something. Mom- I- I don't think you and dad understand, me and Shane love eachother. Like you and dad. You know we already… well… you know, and we live together. I just- I want you to know he'd never hurt me." Claire told her silent mom. "On purpose, I mean." She added with a laugh.

"Mmm-hmm. Oh, Claire, baby, I think I'm beginning to see that.. Its just.. You - you're my little girl. Its definitely hard but… I swear, I'll get over it." Claire grinned and could feel her mother grinning too. "So, I put the money in your bank account already and yesterday I mailed a card with some something something in there for you."

Claire thanked her mother again and hung up before looking at the time. _Four thirty. Gotta hurry. _Claire speed walked over to Crafts and Things a block over. When she entered the store, her friend from Advanced Trig 3 Arthur stood at the counter. "Oh, hiya Claire! What brings you here on this fine day?"

Claire laughed politely. "Hi to you too, Arthur. Well, I wanted to get my boyfriend something for Christmas…"

Claire and Arthur talked about it for a bit and soon Arthur took a box out from under the counter. It was filled with shapes and sizes of dog tags. Claire picked out a black rectangle that would have the sliver engraved names, "Shane && Claire 4 Evahh !" and it would be put on a chain for her.

The engraving, Arthur siad, should be done by tommarow at eleven and Claire cold come get it anytime she wanted. It was good because today was the last day of school, well, today was the first day of Christmas break for the next week and a half. Claire then saw it was five and ran full arse out of the store with a hasty goodbye to her friend and to the Chico's Chicken house. It was her turn to pick up dinner.

On the way there though…

Two human boys stopped her. One was short with black, greasy hair and the other was very tall with also black hair, but fairly clean and to his shoulders. "Hey babe. How is you?" The short one siad. He got in her face. Claire's blood bubbled. Freaks. Without a thought she decked him. A little strange for her, but she had to get going before … they ((VAMPIRES))came out for dinner. Anyways, Claire ran, as hard and fast as she could to the chicken joint. She could hear the boys running after her, but just in the nick of time she made it to the food spot.

It took Claire twenty minutes to get a hundred half spicy and half BBQ wings to go. And then the drinks too. It was a good thing it was only a five minute walk to the Glass house from here. Then an extra two minutes to clean up her semi- bruised and bloodied hand.

Carrying the food and drinks Claire took a deep breath and walked outside and swept the area. The boys were gone, but then again, the sun was fading. Time to go. Now.

Claire speed walked yet again today to the Glass house where sweetly, Shane sat waiting on the steps for her. Claire jogged up to him with a grin.

"Well, hello miss I can be late and worry my boyfriend," Shane took the chicken from her and put it on the steps and then wrapped his arms around her. Claire laughed.

"Hey, mister I want chicken for dinner Claire!" Shane laughed and shook his head before leaning in and giving Claire a rather… sensual kiss. When they broke apart Claire was breathing heavy.

Shane picked up the food and led her to the door. "What happened to your hand?" He asked as he opened the door. _Oh, he noticed. _

"Some boys." Claire replied. Shane froze and she hurried on. "They didn't do anything, just got in my face and I had to get going so I just hauled off and … slugged em'."

Shane seemed to like that answer and nodded before turning and grinning a mad one and saying lightly, "Aww. Reacting without thinking? Becoming more like me everyday, baby." Claire chuckled and separated from Shane. He went to the kitchen, she went to her bedroom to change into comfortable shorts and a T-shirt, pull her hair up and rubbing some Eos chap-stick on. On her way downstairs, Claire told Eve it was dinner time.

_Laterrr_

After dinner, six rounds of Kill Zombie, and one more cup of Sprite, Claire and Shane made it upstairs, and somehow- you should know how- they got to that same position Michael and Eve were in that morning.

As Claire peppered kissed down Shane's stomach to his boxers, Shane groaned. Peeling down his shorts Claire gasped. And then giggled. "Shane!" Laughing so hard, Claire used her finger to take the fold piece of paper between Shane's growing… er, erection and … balls. Shane looked at Claire expectantly. She went to go unfold the paper, but her man stopped her.

"_Claire! _I know you see my hard- on, so do you really think now is the time for reading!" Shane and Claire laughed before she… well took that special seat on top and began riding. There was that special oil leak and after they lay panting next to eachother. Laughing lightly, Claire grabbed the note from the bedside table.

**Kill Zombie: Bikini Babes.**

**And so they fell asleep laughing. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks so much you guys for all the wonderful reviews : D My ego is definitely boosted .. LOL , a little bit. So this is the next chapter of my Fic, and I hope you really enjoy it. For the newcomers , don't just subscribe REVIEW ! Goshh , and all you's people who have been here FOREVER ? FRICKEN REVIEW ! Thankksss : )**

**PREVIOUSLY ..**

_As Claire peppered kissed down Shane's stomach to his boxers, Shane groaned. Peeling down his shorts Claire gasped. And then giggled. "Shane!" Laughing so hard, Claire used her finger to take the fold piece of paper between Shane's growing… er, erection and … balls. Shane looked at Claire expectantly. She went to go unfold the paper, but her man stopped her. _

"Claire_! I know you see my hard- on, so do you really think now is the time for reading!" Shane and Claire laughed before she… well took that special seat on top and began riding. There was that special oil leak and after they lay panting next to eachother. Laughing lightly, Claire grabbed the note from the bedside table. _

_**Kill Zombie: Bikini Babes.**_

_And so they fell asleep laughing. _

The next morning, Claire woke up a bit later than usual and scurried up from the bed. Not a second after, she heard Shane gasp. "Oh my God!"

Claire turned around sharply and laughed at Shane's sleepy/ amused/ shocked expression. "What?"

"You- Your tit!" Claire looked down and laughed. A big purple bruise circled her breast full. And two tiny teeth marks at the top as well.

"Well, Shane- no more spicy chicken wings before bed for you." Claire grabbed his robe from behind his door and tied the sash tight around her. "Imma go take a shower. I got stuff to do today."

Shane laughed and yelled, "BABY GOT BACK!" as Claire left the room. Claire swung by her room, picked up a random outfit she had laid out and went back to the bathroom for a shower. After lathering and such she turned off the faucet and stepped out. Claire got dressed in the mirror and after, she examined herself.

_I look pretty cute today._

Claire wore a V-neck white t-shirt that was tight enough to make her semi- small breast look exceptionally _larger_. The blue denim skirt made her smooth legs look longer. Without even brushing her now really long hair, it was curling up in delicate spirals.

Claire excited the bathroom and went downstairs, where, surprise surprise , Shane was eating left over spicy chicken. Claire giggled as she poured herself a glass of water.

"Woah, babe. You look… Really advanced for your age. God." Shane licked his saucy lips and traveled his eyes up and down her. "Lemme guess," Shane mimed her voice. "No, Shane. I really have to go do something. Why don't you just go play with your secret stash of Playboys-"

Claire frowned. "I do not sound like that! And- Woah, wait- _You have a stash of Play Boys!_" Shane swallowed and nodded, afraid for one of his hot girlfriend. But all Claire did was smile. " We'll talk later."

With that, Claire picked up her purse and slipped on her flip- flops. And then left the house.

-_THIS PAGE BREAK IS BROUGHT TO YOU BUY DOUGHNUTS .. I LOVE THEM ! _-

As Claire siad bye to Auther Eve called her.

"Hullo, baybay!" Eve siad as soon as she took noticed Claire had answered. "Look, Christmas Eve is tommarow, and there's a before party tonight."

Claire sipped from her latte she picked up after leaving the house. "Mmm-hmm." Claire slipped into Eve's car and started it, before taking off to Best Buy.

"Well, we- being the Glass house people- really wanna go. So, with you being out, why don't you swing by the Exotic Party Play House and pick us up a outfit, accessories and all that shit?"

"Hey, Claire!" Claire heard Shane and Michael call from the background.

"Tell them I siad, 'yo, bitches!' and sure, I'll grab some stuff. Anything in particular?" Claire got out the big hearse(AN: THAT IS WHAT EVE DRIVES RIGHT? ROFL) and walked towards the Best Buy store.

"No, I think we're goo-"

"A thong, Claire!" Michael siad. And then Shane echoed I needed one too. Claire shook her head and nodded, apparently to no one who was there.

"Okay, then. Loves ya, be home soon , Claire bear!" Eve hung up and Claire put her Blackberry in her back pocket.

Claire entered the store, grabbed a cart, and headed straight for the electronics. She racked the shelves for a Play Station 3 and found there was one more. Right as she reached for it, another hand came forward. Claire's neck snapped up. The old blonde lady that works at the bakery down the street looked at her with cold eyes. "Excuse me, but I saw it first." Claire siad and reached for the game console.

"Well, excuse me! I saw it first and I gotta husband who'll like it." The lady picked up the box and smiled in win. Claire snapped. Between the stress over what to get the Glass House people, and her parents and what was for dinner, and the perfect Christmas? You bet God she snapped.

"Look. Ma'am, I swear to God, if you don't _fucking_ give me my game, I'll rip every strand of that dyed blonde hair out your ever loving head."

The lady dropped the box and luckily, Claire caught it before it made it to the floor. The lady scrambled away, muttering, "Damn teenagers. Fucking blasted mother fuckers! .." and more blah blah blah.

Claire felt extremely bad for yelling and cursing, but the stress.

Claire left that isle after placing her prize in her cart. She racked her brain while going down other isles.

_Kill Zombies: Bikini Babes… Kill Zombie: Burger Shop… Kill Zombies: Extreme Porno Edition. _

_Those were the games she got Shane, and even though those games may be naughty, it was her he was coming back to every night. Not some cartoon. Pssh, as if. That got her thinking a little about those Play Boys .. _

_Claire picked out a new guitar game for Michael's Wii, and a new guitar pick for his real one. A few Goth Robes( little tiny Gothic Robots Eve liked to build) and a few Cooking Mama games for Eve's Dsi ._

_By the time Claire made it out the store, it was three thirty. She had to hurry to get dinner, the outfits for tonight, and the place where they get the gifts wrapped._

_Claire got home a little after five and ran into the house with the wrapped presents, grocery bags and a little something else. Luckily, everyone was in the kitchen talking, and she whispered-knowing Michael would hear her- "Stay in the kitchen, and keep Shane and Eve there too. In ten minutes tell Eve to come upstairs."_

_Claire raced upstairs as quietly as she could and to the secret vampire room thing. She dumped all the presents on the couch and covered it with a huge sheet. Leaning back, she sighed. Great._

_-THIS PAGE BREAK WAS BROUGHT TO YOU BY ARIZONA ICE TEA.. I LOVE THEM - _

_Eve squealed. It was indeed ten minutes later and Claire was showing her the outfits she got. _

"_So you like them?" _

"_Of course! They are so hott!" Eve screamed. Claire laughed and walked over to her door. _

"_Good. Okay, so get your shower on, imma go make some dinner." _

_Eve nodded and Claire shut her in her room. Then, Claire went downstairs to make the stuffed peppers._


	6. Chapter 6

**Again, thanks so much for those reviews . Can I get some more? LOL , here it is .. My next chapter :**

**PS. I WILL BE SHORTER THAN THE NORMAL :\ **

**Previously ..**

_Claire got home a little after five and ran into the house with the wrapped presents, grocery bags and a little something else. Luckily, everyone was in the kitchen talking, and she whispered-knowing Michael would hear her- "Stay in the kitchen, and keep Shane and Eve there too. In ten minutes tell Eve to come upstairs."_

_Claire raced upstairs as quietly as she could and to the secret vampire room thing. She dumped all the presents on the couch and covered it with a huge sheet. Leaning back, she sighed. Great._

_-THIS PAGE BREAK WAS BROUGHT TO YOU BY ARIZONA ICE TEA.. I LOVE THEM - _

_Eve squealed. It was indeed ten minutes later and Claire was showing her the outfits she got. _

"_So you like them?" _

"_Of course! They are so hott!" Eve screamed. Claire laughed and walked over to her door. _

"_Good. Okay, so get your shower on, imma go make some dinner." _

_Eve nodded and Claire shut her in her room. Then, Claire went downstairs to make the stuffed peppers._

"Girls!" Michael called from downstairs. "Are you ready?"

Claire and Eve giggled. They'd just finished getting ready. Claire had helped Eve straighten her hair and apply light green eye shadow, white eyeliner, black mascara and cherry red lipstick. Now Eve's black hair was just as long as Claire's, which was in perfect, delicate ringlets. Claire just applied the normal black eye liner, mascara and green eye shadow- oh and the pink tinted lip gloss.

Both girls had different outfits. Eve had a _very_ short red skirt on with a matching half tank- ya, know the one that goes to just above your belly button?- that had a message written in green on it: DEAR SANTA ,

SPANK ME? And a pair of white high heels.

Claire had bought herself a short, short pair of green booty shorts, tight red corset and red flats. The corset had green button along the front. Luckily, the corset had a stitched in pushup bra. Claire had bought the top two sizes smaller than need, which you better belive her breast were _amputated_. Eve's were also pushed to the max with a too small bra. The girls looked lucious, and were definitely ready.

The girls yelled, "Ready!" To the boys and exited Eve's room and made their way down the stairs.

The looks on the guys faces were priceless. And the slow tent that was pitching in their pants told everything.

"Uh- I-" Shane stuttered.

"Yeah-" Michael put in.

Shane rubbed his jaw while traveling his eyes down Claire, stopping on her breast and legs. For a _long_ moment. He grabbed Claire's hand. "We, actually, um , don't have to go to that party- do we Mike?"

Shane was already dragging Claire up the stairs, with Michael and Eve behind right on their heels. Claire laughed. _Oh gosh, how I love exotic stores_, Claire thought as Shane slammed his bedroom shut behind him and his woman. Shane threw Claire down on the bed and straddled her immediately. "Claire." Shane breathed.

**IF YOUR SHY OF LEMONS .. DON'T READ**

Claire moaned. Her boyfriend's voice was making her wet already. Shane obviously didn't care that there were buttons, cause all those pretty little green buttons on Claire's corset? They flung all over the room when Shane ripped open the top, and Claire's breast fell out- and jiggled. Claire gasped at the cold air and nipples started to harden- but her tit's immediately warmed up when Shane stuck his head in between them. Claire arched her back when he began to suck, tease, nibble and lick back and forth between her tight nipples.

"Claire, have- _lick_- I ever told- _nibble_- you- _moan_- I Love you, baby?" Claire nodded to air and opened her mouth in a silent scream of ecstasy. She brought her hands up and pushed Shane's mouth farther on her mound of flesh. "Oh!" He moaned into them.

MICHAEL'S POV *

After I wrestled Eve on the bed, we began to make out. Eve and I took turns flipping onto eachother. Straddling back and forth. Finally, Eve blurted out- "Stop, babe, I wanna do this."

Before I know it Eve has unzipped my pants and slipped them down to my ankles. She then stands up on the bed, my eyes completely on her, as she stands directly over me and slides her skirt down. That silk black thong she had on? Yeah, off that went. She threw them to the side and I stared up at her, er, vagina. She got down in a crab walking position and walked backwards, all the while staring in the hole of her. She then stood up- and then sat down super fast- on my raised dick.

I yelled.

CLAIRE'S POV *

Shane was working his way down to the hem of my shorts when we heard Michael scream. That just turned me on more. Weirdly..

I felt my shorts unzip and slipped down my smooth legs. My newly bought lace boy short were ripped off, and Shane grinned down at me. "Ready?" He asked. As if he had to ask! I squeaked. Shane chuckled and grabbed my ankles and lifted them, and then threw them over his shoulder. A second later, his hot toungue was inside me. Then, I did scream out. Shane sucked all the juices out and came back up smiling. "Oh, babe." He sighed and delved back in. Oh god ! I actually just scream that out, I think. I clutched the sheets and began to rise to my climax. I used my hands and pushed him into me, smothering his face in my juices. Lick lick lick, and oh god, more fu*king licking! I grinded into Shanes faces and let go of his head, only to bring my legs up around his head and hug his licking face to my wet pussy.

EVE POV *

I rode Michael as quickly as I could. I grunted, and moaned every second of it too . Michael mostly swore and cried out. I loved this. _All of it_. A second later, Michael and I came together and I collapsed on the bed next to him. A second later he straddled me and began to work on my breast. Ohh !

NO ONE'S POV **

Both couples were wild. Over in Shane and Claire's room , Claire rode on top on Shane, and pleasured herself by rubbing her breast together and flicking down her tongue when she left them up to her face. Shane was grinding into Claire and thinking, _Oh, God, baby fu*k me harder! _He actually screamed it as well.

In the other couple's room, Michael and Eve were in the 69 position. Michael eating Eve out and Eve blowing Michael.

Michael and Eve, Shane and Claire, they got even more turned on by the sound of their friends responses to sex.

And let's just say- The house wasn't still till almost three AM ~ and they started at nine thirty.

It was 5 AM when Claire snuck into Eve's room and woke her up. Claire whispered she needed help getting everyone's present down stairs before the guys woke up. It was pain full to move for both girls, seeming they had both been eaten out of like a bowel of spaghetti with no fork. And also being fu*ked doggie style continuously for about twenty minutes. But they got the deed done and the place under the wonderful Christmas tree was filled up.

After that both girls took a shower- not with eachother- and got dressed in fluffy white robes. They helped eachother make breakfast : Bacon, sausage, eggs, pancakes, ham and grits. And a tray of Ornament decorated cookies.

By 8 AM, everything was done, and ready to go. Both girls headed upstairs to find their boyfriends.

**Now, yeah , that was INCREDIBLE ! Not to sound perverted. That was my first lemon people , so don't hate . If I did something wrong, I'll try to fix it in the future : ) SO please help out with that !**

**Also, my story is NOT over, I have about 2 or 3 more chapters left ! Okaay , PLEASE , review and subscribe iff your new : D Also , while we are nearing the finale of my Fan Fic: **_**Should I make a sequel? **_

_**3 madd kaiit !**_


	7. FINAL CHAPTER

**Hey guys! Thankss Soooo mucho for those reviews ! LOVE YOU ALL ! In a web-sitey waay tho .. :D lmfaoo .. So it seems like you guys like those lemons ! I'll be doing more is the future if you vote that I shudd make a sequel ! So Yes or No? The dead line is 7/2/11 3:AM .. Okayy , here is the Pre- Finale . This Chapter will be short . Just a warning. Okayy ? So here is goess ..**

_PREVIOUSLY : _

After that both girls took a shower- not with eachother- and got dressed in fluffy white robes. They helped eachother make breakfast : Bacon, sausage, eggs, pancakes, ham and grits. And a tray of Ornament decorated cookies.

By 8 AM, everything was done, and ready to go. Both girls headed upstairs to find their boyfriends.

"Claire…" Shane whispered. He had been the first one to open a gift and it was the dog tag. "It's awesome. It's great." He gave Claire a quick peck on the lips and scooped another present up. "For you, Michael."

The Glass House people watched as Michael opened his Christmas present.

"Oh my god!" Michael exclaimed, and they all jumped, a little tired from the nights actions. "A Turbo Nitros Pick! Oh, Claire. Thank-"

Michael had started opening the game for Wii and he opened up a new batch of profanities. Claire grinned ear to ear. It was Eve's turn next, and she screamed when she opened her presents. Loudly.

"Cooking Mama 2, 3, and 4 ! I love ya CB ."

The rest of the gang opened their presents and saved Claire's for last. Eve cried because, "Claire, oh my GAWD, you are the best friend ever," & Michael picked Claire up and spun her around. Shane just kissed her and thanked her and siad, "God, I love you." Over and over again until the other couple started teasing him. Michael had given Shane a new outfit and another game for his new present from Claire, and a black robe that siad Play Boy across the back in pink. They all laughed at that. Michael had supposedly gotten Eve something she shouldn't show outside the bedroom , a new pair of black boots and a three karat bracelet. That had earned a heavy kiss but Shane started to tease _them_. Eve had apologies cause she got Michael and Shane a gift card to Game Stop, Exotica World ( _where Claire had gotten the outfits from, ohh!_ ) and Foot Locker. And she also got Michael something that couldn't be brought out the room.

Shane had just given the couple eat fifty dollars, and they were happy about it. Then it was Claire's turn.

Eve held out a white box that must've held clothes. "Eve…" Claire opened the box. And gasped. In side the white box was a gorgeous red strapless dress with a black lace underneath the red silk. It was amazing. Before Claire could thank her, she was thrusted another white box. In side was a pair of black peep top pumps. "Eve! This is wonderful! Thank you," Claire reached over and gave Eve a hard hug.

"You deserve it, C." Claire thought she heard Eve's voice tremble but she smiled and just blinked her eyes.

"But.. I.. Don't have anywhere to go in it." Claire sighed. But then Michael whipped out an envelope.

"Think again! I have here in this envelope two reservations to La Cruz," Claire gasped. La Cruz: the new fancy Italian restaurant in Morganville. "Tonight, you will be eating dinner with Shane. Eight 'o'clock sharp."

Claire leaped over the coffee table and tackled Michael. "Oh ! Thank you, thank you, thank you! This means so much." Claire pulled away smiling. "But why are we celebrating something or.. What?"

Claire noticed Eve had tears streaming down her face and Claire frowned. _What the hell? _It must have been evident on her face because then Michael pushed Claire off him and stood up.

"What, Michael?" Michael didn't answer. Just smiled and nodded his head to the floor behind her.

When Claire turned around she expected a surprise kitten or puppy from Shane. But..

Claire Danvers never expected this though.

Claire never expected Shane Collins kneeling on one knee.

With a big fat diamond ring in a little black box in the middle of his palm.

"_Claire" _Shane whispered. "Will you marry me?"

**And that my good people? IS THE FINALE OF CHRISTMAS XOXOXO ! The votess are also IN! I am scheduled to start writing the sequel tommarow night 7/3/11 probably around 2 AM or so. May be finished at 3 or 4 . So basically, 7/4/11 ! ANYWAYS, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW .. Iff I don't get more than three reviews by tommarow, I wont start writing until 3 weeks from now. Tsk tsk, bettah press that review button down beloooooow !**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey y'all ! Imm back one more timee. **_

_**I jusst needed to tell you that that the New Title of the sequel to Christmas XOXOXO is …**_

_**Happines XOXOXO ! Look for it soon :D && don't forget to REVIEW ! **_

_**Also , I have a little contest im sketching up. **_

_**Five people are going to be allowed to make up one character to star in Happines XOXOXO . you pick them out, dress them up, give them a personality - they are ALL yours. I'll give you props to whoever wins, blahh blahh blahh ya know. First 5 who PM me are IN !**_

_**DIRECTIONS: **_

_**PM me ( private message ) and have a list of :**_

_**Your characters name **_

_**Personality**_

_**Characteristics (what he/ or she looks like ! )**_

_**And what you want them to do in my story .**_

_**That last one (^^^^^^) may or may not come true. Although they are YOUR character : **_

_**I can make them do **__whatever__** I want. But I will try hard to make your wishh come true though …**_

_**Like I siad all the way up there , FIRST FIVE WHO MESSAGE ME ARE DEFINETLY IN ! ! ! :D ** you may choose at any time to make me kill off your character By The Way . LOL .**_

_**Okaay ! **_

_**DEAD LINE IS … **_

…

_JULY 5 , 2011 AKA : 7/5/11 ! HURRY HURRY ! _


End file.
